


Silent Night | Lesbian

by TristyPixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/TristyPixie
Summary: Megan loved to give Alice kisses.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Silent Night | Lesbian

It was late at night, around ten o'clock and that in common was the usual curfew time. The girls could hear local crowds of people from the outside laughing merrily and chatting gaily, as well as screaming about all sorts of nonsense. Folks around town never had consideration for those trying to get a bit of shut-eye indoors, but they never cared. Nobody cared in this town. This town had strip clubs, bars, and various entertainments scattered around that always made people loud at night. Always so loud.

But the two girls never cared, they had each other and they were fond of staying up late. Constantly, Alice and Megan were sleeping in the same dormitory with eighteen other people; yet they only shared food and drink with each other.

It was a dormitory with cheap three-tier bunk beds enclosing the bedroom; six similar bunk beds. There was barely any floor space in the dorm, only enough carpet for someone to walk in and sit on their bed. There was paint chipping from the walls, yet guests made themselves at home by decorating the wall beside their bed. It was almost a colourful, creative dorm, and it did not need to look so basic with just blue painted walls.

"I have hot chocolate," Alice stated as she showed Megan a usual purple cylinder pot of cocoa mix. "Would you like some?"

"Oh, yes please!"

It was a basic, cheap-looking cylinder pot of pure goodness inside. It was just a galaxy hot chocolate mix, nothing fancy.

"I love hot chocolate, especially in this cold weather," Alice stated with a smile.

The brunette girl zipped into the small communal kitchen outside of the dorm to pour two reusable mugs of hot cocoa, and she picked out two man-sized mugs for the yummy hot drinks.

The nights were getting colder as winter swept through the beginning of January, though fortunately there was heating in the dormitory. Especially around this time of night, it was a time to shiver due to the outside cold caving into the building.

Alice retreated to the dormitory in five minutes. "Sorry, the kettle was taking forever to boil the milk," she mentioned. Alice handed Megan a mug of freshly poured hot chocolate, all before she climbed up the ladder to her bed.

Within seconds, Megan climbed the ladder to the top bunk bed to sit with Alice. She nuzzled into the brunette girl, cuddling up to the pleasant warmth of her body. She even planted a kiss onto Alice's cheek, and afterwards, she let out a little giggle of embarrassment.

"I can't stay up too late; I have work in the morning," Alice responded to Megan's kiss.

"Come on...just for half-an-hour," Megan craved with a rosy blush dusting over her features.

"Fine," Alice huffed as she then pulled the bed curtains together. Even though they were in a dormitory, the bed curtains gave them privacy to sleep.

Well, more than sleep as Megan's gentle hand crawled up Alice's pink nightie. Alice snorted and grabbed the eager hand through her nightie.

"How can I drink hot chocolate with you around?" Alice questioned with a laugh.

"By...hmm...letting me give you kisses," Megan answered whilst puckering her sensual lips.

"Even though I've been living here for two months; I'm glad I've been living here with you," Alice admitted. That one confession was as sweet as their hot chocolate!

 _Tut,_ "Can you two keep it down?!" one roommate snapped.

"Try saying that to the rest of Brighton," Megan whispered to Alice with a snicker.

It was disrespectful to others in the same dormitory, yet they still spoke and drank their hot chocolate behind the bed curtain.

The quietness between them did challenge the two when Megan plopped her hand in between Alice's thighs.

But Megan wanted to be able to be with Alice without these complications and even the bathroom would be monitored to make sure no funny business was going on. They could not go on any wild adventures, albeit little touches were no harm as long as nobody was watching.

They wound up fairly quiet anyway, purely to avoid conflict in the room.

Slipping Alice's panties to one side, Megan could only feel and not see, and so she allowed her fingers to please Alice as much as she could.

Though, in an instant, Alice switched on the reading light so they both could see each other.

Going straight in, Megan planted a kiss onto Alice's lips during the act, and with that kiss, they typically began to meld their lips together. The girls shared a kiss that became a long kiss; a kiss that could be as silent as could be.

Amidst the kiss, Megan slipped her index and middle fingers into Alice's love hole, forcing them through the moist inner walls and thus feeling her canal deep.

It was slightly difficult whilst they held their mugs of hot chocolate, but then they never cared. Alice swathed an arm around Megan's midriff, holding her close to herself. When Megan parted her lips from the kiss, it turned her on when Megan slipped her wet fingers into her mouth...blushing.

It was a kiss, after all, a very wet kiss.

In the morning, Megan watched Alice getting dressed whilst sitting on the bed.

"Are you gonna be coming down for breakfast, Alice?" Megan asked.

"I have work at eight, so I have to miss out on breakfast today," she frowned. "I can always make something when I come back, though."

"Oh, okay. Is it just an odd job today?"

"Just cleaning for four hours at a care home, that's all. Luckily, this care home is nearby," Alice laughed whilst slipping her t-shirt on.

"I'll miss you," Megan stated as she kissed Alice's cheek softly.

"You sound like I'll be gone forever," Alice snorted. "It's not like this hostel will sail away in the rain."

"Hey, don't say that!" Megan touched Alice's shoulder with a look of worry on her face.

"Babe, I'll be back, I promise!"


End file.
